universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ib
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Painting Place Painting place is Ib's primary mechanic, allowing her to place paintings on the stage to screw with other opponents. Ib can place 3 portraits at once anywhere on the stage. When they are grey, they are inactive, meaning they cannot absorb anything and are immune to anti-trap moves. (This is the revised version of Ib's B move, mostly from the words of Chincherrinas): Paintings naturally absorb projectiles (but when that pic absorbs, 1 sec cool-down before absorbing again.Pressing A on a pic will enable player absorption, but if pic is not in any sort of cool-down. The absorption of a player will cause that player to be ejected from one of the other two paintings, 3 sec. before pic can absorb anything.The absorption of a player will also remove effect from that pic, wait 1 sec. before the other 2 pics can be selected to absorb players, 3 sec. for previous pic. When a painting is placed, Ib can use her Side B, Up B or Down B to do different things with them. Side B - Lady in Red When pressing Side B, Ib will be in an immobilized state, where pressing A, B or R (in correspondance to her paintings) will unleashed a Lady in Red to emerge and ram into opponents. Once a Lady in Red attacks, the paining is taken down. Up B - Fisherman Pressing Up B spawns the Fisherman painting that reels Ib inside. The paining dissapears, as Ib has a choice of any of the 3 paintings on the field. Pressing A, B or R will teleport to any of these painings. If no button is pressed, she is transported to a random painting. Down B - Vandalism Just like Lady in Red, Ib becomes immobilized to select a painting (with A, B or R) to make it explode, dealing damage and removing the painting. Final Smash - Treasure Hunt Ib dissapears, summoning the empty doll painting. The bells ring, the screen shakes, music plays, as each ring makes the Doll come closer to to the canvas. After every ding, dolls appear around the stage. Killing the right one will stop the FS, but the wrong doll will deal damage and remove the correct doll until the next ding. The dolls change places every time, every one changes. Once the Doll gets out of the painting, all enemies on the field are KOed, and Ib reappears. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: She look at the eye on the ground. Sd: She summons a vase for her rose, with the healing affect from the game. Dn: She looks at her rose. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: looks at the Fabricated World painting. Victory 2: Wakes up with Garry's coat as a blanket, while Garry at the same time is there. Victory 3: Ib hugs Garry Lose/Clap: Collapses Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Ib is the primary protagonist and main playable character of the RPG maker game of the same name, Ib. The game is a horror-adventure RPG maker game, much like Yume Nikki or Ao Oni. One day, Ib and her parents went to an art museum showcasing the works of a mysterious artist named Guertena. When she went off on her own to explore the exhibit, she encounters a mysterious painting, which soon transports her into a twisted world inhabited by the portraits and sculptures of Guertena. From there, she tries to escape back to reality, with the helps of two other museum-goers; Garry and Mary. Ib is a silent protagonist, much like Madotsuki and Yomika, and her vocabulary isn't entirely expansive, since she doesn't know most of the words she reads throughout her adventure. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Aaah there’s another Madotsuki walking around here! Why does this one has creepy dreams? Otacon: …Actually… she doesn’t. Snake: Doesn’t feel right fighting someone in a fashionable dress tho. Otacon: …Actually… she kicks ass. At a young age she got split from her parents and got in a world where everything is weird. She’s been in places and seen things people like you and me can’t even begin to imagine. Snake: Oohh shit… Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert Oneope Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Heros Category:The Frollo Show Heroes Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:ARC Favorites Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Frollo's Cousins Characters Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:Ib Category:Stoy Tory Category:The Frollo Show Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:Kid Category:Human Category:Silent Characters Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus Category:The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus Heroes Category:The Council of Shoop Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Horror Characters Category:Badass Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:TSLMasterYT's list of females he has a crush on Category:PewDiePie Plays Category:Jacksepticeye Played Category:Markiplier Played Category:Niitro Rad Reviewed Category:No More Anarchy Category:RPG Characters Category:Exotix7 Played Category:Characters who are over with the fans Category:Cults Category:Loli Category:Short Name